<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Накажи меня by bfcure, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017448">Накажи меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Flake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama &amp; Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Values Tour, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Masochist Till, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Till, do not copy to another site, established realationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тилль любит боль. Флаке беспокоится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Накажи меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн — 1998 год.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
  <i>Deine Größe macht mich klein.<br/>
Du darfst mein Bestrafer sein.</i>
</p>
  <p>Rammstein, «Bestrafe mich».</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Флаке прижался к тёплому боку Тилля и закрыл глаза. Утром их, конечно, отпустят, потребовав огромную сумму в залог. Всё же, если честно, они ожидали всякого, но не ареста за «имитацию полового акта на сцене». Чёртовы американцы ничего не понимали в искусстве. И, несмотря на стремление нести «свободу и демократию» тем, кто их об этом не просил, в душе они оставались теми ещё пуританами.</p><p>Тилль в дополнение ко всему схлопотал обвинение в «издевательстве над беззащитным омегой и жестоком с ним обращении». Если бы Флаке не был вымотан до предела, он бы истерически расхохотался. Стереотипы продолжали править бал и не собирались сдавать позиции.</p><p>Тилль выглядел как типичный альфа: высокий, массивный, с глубоким низким голосом и стальным взглядом. Флаке же отличался худобой на грани истощения (прямо хоть видео выпускай: «Я ем, но, увы, не в коня корм»), носил очки с толстыми линзами и был молчаливее всех на интервью. Сценический образ клавишника — жертвы брутального вокалиста, казалось, лишь подтверждал общее мнение: Тилль — альфа, Флаке — единственный омега в группе.</p><p>В действительности всё обстояло ровно наоборот, но Флаке не горел желанием носить на груди плакат: «Я альфа, смиритесь с этим». Кто кого вжимал в матрас по ночам, было его личным делом. Его и Тилля.</p><p>Флаке нравилось, как в постели Тилль с готовностью раскрывался ему навстречу, позволял делать со своим телом что угодно, смотрел с безграничным доверием. В эти моменты Флаке таял от нежности и умирал от страха сделать что-нибудь не так и причинить Тиллю эмоциональную боль. Физической боли тот не боялся.</p><p>Однако сила сочеталась в нём с удивительной застенчивостью. Флаке помнил, как долго им пришлось уговаривать его встать к микрофону. Тилль терпеть не мог находиться в центре внимания. Поэтому сначала появилось охваченное пламенем пальто в песне «Rammstein», затем искры из ботинок на «Leichzeit», лук в «Du riechst so gut», который Тилль крутил как огненное колесо, и огонь в оформлении сцены. Пусть газеты пишут «Rammstein любят всё поджигать, а потом всё тушить», а Тилля оставят в покое. Позже к морю огня добавились мини-представления «клавишник бесит вокалиста, и тот его наказывает» — скандал, как известно, лучший способ отвлечь внимание.</p><p>То, что они вытворяли во время исполнения «Bück dich», определённо было скандалом. Сексуальной провокацией, которую Америка не оценила.</p><p>Когда с них сняли наручники и завели в камеру, Тилль прошептал:</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— За что? — с недоумением откликнулся Флаке.</p><p>— Это из-за меня нас арестовали.</p><p>— Чушь.</p><p>— И… если тебе не нравится, что я с тобой делаю на сцене, тебе стоит только слово сказать, ты же знаешь…</p><p>— Меня это заводит, — признался Флаке. — Особенно в свете того, что потом происходит ночью…</p><p>Под правым глазом Тилля расцветал синяк. Полицейский решил трактовать растерянность и шок как сопротивление аресту. Ничего, Флаке запомнил должность, имя и фамилию гадёныша. Когда они отсюда выйдут, то подадут на ублюдка в суд. Если Тилль согласится с тем фактом, что тот превысил полномочия. Гордость у него имелась, и ого-го какая.</p><p>В камере было довольно прохладно. Флаке радовался тому, что от Тилля исходило тепло. Почти жар. Дышал Тилль ровно, и Флаке не мог сказать, спал он или нет. И не знал, как начать разговор, если он всё же не спал.</p><p>Он осторожно погладил большим пальцем шею Тилля. Шрама от укуса там не было. Как и на шее самого Флаке. Но метка или, в данном случае, её отсутствие ничего не значили. Флаке и без неё чувствовал, что Тилль принадлежал ему. И его привычка наносить себе раны, случайные или намеренные, хотя и не опасные для жизни, внушала тревогу. Иногда — панический ужас.</p><p>На одном из недавних концертов, исполняя «Asche zu Asche», Тилль со всей силы треснул себя по лицу микрофоном. Кровь шла до конца песни, тонкие струйки ползли по обнажённой груди и начали подсыхать только во время «Heirate mich». Флаке тогда здорово перепугался. Правда, к тому, что Тилль стегал себя плетью каждый раз, когда они играли «Bestrafe mich», и на плечах возникали тонкие порезы, он постепенно привык и почти перестал дёргаться. Что не мешало ему ругаться сквозь зубы, обрабатывая раны Тилля после концерта. Тот стоически терпел жжение антисептика и даже не морщился, засранец.</p><p>Однажды Флаке не выдержал.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь, Тилль? Убить себя? Умереть от заражения крови?</p><p>— Нет, — замотал головой Тилль.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты так любишь причинять себе боль?</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь.</p><p>— Ты прав. Я не понимаю. Зачем ты это делаешь, либхен?</p><p>— Боль… Она даёт мне свободу, — еле слышно ответил Тилль. — Ты становишься лёгким, как воздушный шарик, паришь где-то в вышине, а мир с его осуждением и несчастьем уходит далеко-далеко… Ощущение потрясающее. Оно как наркотик.</p><p>«Надо что-то делать», — подумал Флаке. Он ненавидел быть у кого-то в долгу, но не видел другого выхода. Если Тиллю так нравилась боль, то дарить её должен был Флаке. В безопасных и комфортных условиях, со средствами первой медицинской помощи в ванной. Петер, когда-то давно, до падения Берлинской стены, нелегально привозивший пластинки рок-групп из ФРГ в ГДР, не подвёл и свёл его с человеком, часто посещавшим элитный БДСМ-клуб на окраине Берлина. Попасть туда со стороны, без приглашения и рекомендаций, было невозможно. Но новый знакомый счёл, что Флаке не принесёт клубу и его владелицам неприятности, и охотно представил его профессиональной доминатрикс и по совместительству одной из владелиц клуба, фрау Цвиттер.</p><p>Она лишь улыбнулась, когда Флаке изложил ей свою проблему.</p><p>— Похоже, вашему партнёру нравится подчиняться. То, что он вам описал, его эмоции характерны для сабмиссивов после удачной сцены. Но я не очень понимаю, чего вы хотите от меня?</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня причинять боль. Так, чтобы это приносило удовольствие и было безопасно, — сказал Флаке.</p><p>— Тогда следуйте за мной. Думаю, вы не пожалеете.</p><p>Флаке очень на это надеялся.</p><p>— Тилль, — позвал он.</p><p>— Мм? — пробормотал тот.</p><p>— Не спишь?</p><p>— Теперь нет.</p><p>— Прости. Нам надо поговорить.</p><p>Тилль тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Я где-то облажался, да?</p><p>— Не совсем, — мягко произнёс Флаке. — Но я устал бояться, что ты занесёшь в свои раны инфекцию, которая тебя убьёт. Или в один не прекрасный день перестараешься и истечёшь кровью. Сцена и антисанитария практически синонимы, либхен.</p><p>— Я же тебе говорил… — Тилль упрямо задрал подбородок.</p><p>— Я знаю. — перебил его Флаке. — В общем, так. Я несколько раз ходил в один клуб в Берлине, и фрау Цвиттер… — Тилль фыркнул. — Заткнись, здесь нет ничего смешного. Она многому меня научила. Помнишь, я признал, что меня заводит, когда ты «трахаешь» меня в «Bück dich»? Представь, что потом, в номере, я мог бы тебя за это наказать. Выпороть. Связать. Всё, что ты только захочешь. При условии, что кровь на сцене будет искусственной, а не твоей. Если желаешь пугать зрителей своим видом, можешь хоть с ног до головы кетчупом измазаться. Но никаких порезов там, где под рукой ни бинтов, ни спирта, ясно? — Флаке замолк на мгновение, перевёл дыхание. — Я ничего не требую, либхен. Просто поразмысли об этом, ладно? Большего я не прошу.</p><p>Тилль ничего не сказал. Но спустя несколько долгих минут он нашёл в темноте его губы, и Флаке подумал: наверное, это и был ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>